The Generations of Harry Potter
by Dreaming is Imagination
Summary: Time-Turner Fan-fic. The past, present, and future are mixed up in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. What will happen if people find out things there not supposed to? Please like and review
1. Chapter 1:The Mauraders Generation

**Past Generation** :

It was a Friday night and in the Gryffindor common room there was a large group of people talking, laughing, and chatting.

"Bloody hell," James Potter exclaimed."You'd think after 5th year 6th would be better with homework.

"Hear, Hear" Sirius Black agreed.

"Yeah, right." The only reason your struggling with homework is because you don't do any," Lily Evans shot back

"Not true."

"Oh yeah? Did you finish the Potions homework due tomorrow?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought,"Lily huffed.

"Oh stop bickering,"Alice Prewett scolded."Honestly, its as if you two are 5 year olds.

"Honestly I wonder if they are ever civil to each other in the future," Frank Longbottom said playfully.

"I want to know if Lily ever says yes to James," Peter Pettigrew smiled sinisterly.

"I for one, agree with Peter,"Sirius said. "If only we could see in the future."

"I would want to see the future to see how my life turns too, not only to see how they turn out," Remus Lupin said thoughtfully.

There was a silence in the room, until Lily cried out, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish."

"Huh?" James asked confused

"It's a Muggle thing," Lily explained. "If you see a shooting star you make a wish."

"Oh"

With the previous conversation in mind, they all surprisingly made the same wish: _I wish I could see into the future_.

Suddenly, the Gryffindor common room dissapeared and the large group were sucked into a vortex of time, off to the future.

 **Please comment and review on what you think! They are most welcome. I really want to know if there is anything needed to be added, fixed, or if you have any suggestions. Will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Generation

**Next Generation:**

"Seeing as classes are done for this week, what do you want to do now?" Lily Potter asked Hugo Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and James Potter II, and Alice and Frank II Longbottom all sat down in the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder if we could find anything more about the Marauders." James said with a mischevious grin on his face. "Looks like they were the kind of people who gave Hogwarts a run for their money.

"Like you and Fred?" Rose asked smiling as she snuggled in Scorpius' arms.

"Obviously," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as he gave Rose a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey!" Albus said with a glint in his eye, "That wasn't you and Fred who did the whole 'Gloop' bomb thing last week was it?"

"Maybe," James replied looking down.

"You arse. You complete arse, I was covered head to toe in that foul-smelling stuff. It took me hours to get rid of the smell!"

"All in good fun, dear brother"

Before Albus could retort back Hugo cut them off. "Back to what James was saying, I think it would be cool to find out about the Marauders."

"But how? All of the Marauders and anyone who knew the Marauders is dead..." Frank started.

"Or mentally incapable," Alice finished.

All of them pondered the thought, but were cut short by Rose yelling out. "Look! A shooting star! My mum told me that Muggles make wishes on them. Make a wish!"

Like what Marauders and extra did on that same Friday many years ago, they made a wish: _I wish we could go into the past_. And like what the Marauders and many extra did many years before, they were sucked into time, and landed in the same place the Marauders did.

 **Once again please review! I have so many ideas on wear to take this story, but I'm open to suggestion!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Present Generation

**Present generation** :

Nearing 10 o'clock the Gryffindor common room was surprisingly empty except for a few.

"Bloody hell we have too much homework,"Ron Weasley said while yawning at the same time.

"Ron, you left the Transfiguration essay to the last day! What do you expect?"Hermione Granger said exasperated. "Even Harry finished it! No offense Harry," she added sheepishly.

"None taken," said Harry Potter as smiled at his bickering best friends.

"I can literally feel the sexual tension between those two," Ginny Weasley whispered to Harry as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't they just snog and go out all ready?"

Harry laughed and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Oi! My sister and my best mate are not allowed to snog in front of me," said Ron with a scowl.

"I hardly think they need your permission to snog Ron," Neville Longbottom said smiling as he sat down.

"I agree." Hermione said haughtily. "They are allowed to kiss anytime they want."

"Well she's not your sister, so you don't know how I feel."

And with that, the two started arguing again.

"Bloody hell," Neville said. "Do they ever stop?"

Harry and Ginny laughed.

Suddenly, A bright light flashed over them and blinded their sight. When they could see again, there was a large, unconcious group on the ground.

"What the hell?" Harry said as he stepped closer.

Once again a bright light overcame them and this time another, a bit larger group of people came, also unconcious.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked confused.

"I don't know, but maybe we can ask them," Ron said.

"They're unconcious genius how are we supposed to ask?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well if you look closely, you could see they're getting up!"

And Ron was right. Slowly, both groups stirred and fell out of unconciousness.

"Well, looks like now we can ask," said Harry

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Realization

**Ok from this chapter to the end of the fanfic since some of the characters will be labled..so to say.**

 **James Potter- James I**

 **James S. Potter-James II**

 **Lily Evans- Lily E**

 **Lily Potter- Lily P**

 **Frank Longbottom (The Maruaders Time)- Frank I**

 **Frank Longbottom (Next Generation)- Frank II**

 **Alice Prewett- Alice P**

 **Alice Longbottom- Alice L**

 **I also changed chapter 2 a bit because both chapter 2 and 3 were too much alike.**

 **Enjoy!**

The two groups of strangers slowly got to their feet. James I and Harry looked at each other and yelped.

"Merlin, he looks just like you James," Sirius said staring at Harry in wonder.

"Except, of his eyes," Lupin said, eyeing him carefully."They look like... well"

"Lily's,"Peter finished.

"D-Dad?" Harry said hesitantly not beleiving his eyes.

James I furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm only 16 I don't think I'm a dad just yet." He laughed.

Just then Albus stepped in asked Harry in a cautious tone,"Dad?"

Harry jumped." What! No! You look like me, though"

"And me," James I added.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked very confused.

"Well, the last thing I remember is seeing a shooting star and making a wish," Lily P said.

Both groups murmured in agreement.

"Might I ask what wish you made?" Hermione said, deep in thought.

Both groups answered almost the same.

"I wish we could see the future."

"I wish we could go in the past."

A gasp spread through all 3 groups as they truly realised the wish. Finally, Scorpius asked the question they were all dreading. "What year is it?"

Ginny answered. "1997."

 **I know the chapter is shorter than usual but the next chapter is really long and it would have been too much if I mushed them both together. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**Warning: This chapter is REAALLY long. Enjoy!**

Lily E put her hand to her mouth. "Bloody hell. We're twenty years into the future."

"We're 26 years in the past!" Alice exclaimed.

All of a sudden everybody started talking and yelling out of pure confusion. "Shut up all of you!"Hermione said over everyone else. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Let me get this straight." You,"referring to the Marauders and extra, "came from the past." They nodded. "And you came from the future," referring to Albus Potter and extra. They nodded.

"Oh my fu-"Ron started.

"I think the calm, rational, idea would be for everyone to introduce themselves and their parents," Rose Weasley spoke out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first," James I said. "I'm James Potter and my parents are Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter née Black.

"You're my dad!"Harry blurted out, unable to control himself.

James I smiled. "No wonder your so good looking, your my son. Say, you wanna tell me who your mum is.

"I'm gonna keep it a surprise."

"Oi! You two Potters, shut up, its my turn." Sirius Black grumbled. "My name is Sirius Black and my parents are sadly, Walburga and Orion Black, although I prefer not mentioning them at all, as they're pureblood fanatics."

"I'm Remus Lupin, son to Hope and Lyall Lupin," Remus said.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, son to Mary and Lester Pettigrew," said Peter meekly.

Harry felt anger looking at Peter, but he kept himself in check for he knew the Marauders would think he was crazy for attacking him.

"I'm Lily Evans, daughter of April and Henry Evans, but I'm a muggleborn," Lily E said. This time, Harry fought off the urge to say "Your my mum."

"I'm Alice Prewett, and my parents are Sara and Michael Prewett, Alice said smiling.

"And I'm Frank Longbottom. My parents are Augusta and Rancen Longbottom." Frank I finished.

"Mum?! Dad?!" Neville said in amazement.

"We have kids?!" Alice said excitedly. "Yes!'"

Frank looked momentarily stunned and then said, "We got married...and had a kid...wow, I can't even speak. Wait... what did we name you?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." Neville said proudly.

"Ok I'm Hermione Granger and I'm daughter to Monica and Wendell Granger." Hermoine says,"And I am also a muggleborn."

My turn," Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley and my parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"They're only dating right now," Lupin tells Ron.

"That's so weird"

Lupin laughs.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and I have the same parents as Ron so sadly, he's my git of a brother." Ginny says.

Sirius laughs. "I like her."

"Hey! She's mine." Harry says wrapping his arm around her. She responds by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"They're as sappy and romantic as they are in our time as husband and wife," James II says, making a face.

"We get married!" Ginny says, breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah, we're your children," Lily P says, pointing out herself, Albus, and James II.

"What are your names?" Ginny asks

"I'm Lily Luna Potter," Lily P starts.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," James II said

"Named after the two handsome Marauders." Sirius interupts as he messes up James I hair.

"And I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus finishes.

A cry of protest comes out from Harry, Ron, James I and Sirius.

"Harry, you're my child, you're supposed to be smart, why would you name him after greasy, ol', Snivelly?" James cries out.

Albus sighs. Rose smirks. "I knew this would happen." she says.

"It's a long story," Albus starts,"But I'll say this. No matter what you thought of him he turned out to be a good guy."

No one pressed on

"We are Frank II and Alice L," Frank says. "And our parents are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Neville blushed while Harry looked at Neville in surprise.

"I didn't know you fancied her," Harry said incredulously.

"I do."

"I'm Hugo Weasley, and this is my sister Rose, and our parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley," Hugo says to break the silence

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione shout out at the same time while Ginny shouts "I KNEW IT!"

"He doesn't like me"

"She doesn't like me"

They both stutter and both think their 'kids' have gone crazy.

"You two like each other, no matter what you say," Rose says sing-songingly.

They both blush furiously and turn away.

"Oh, Dad there's something you should know," Rose starts off, "I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Ron looks furious. "You can't date MALFOY'S kid! Who knows? He's just as dark as his git of a father was."

Rose looks at him impatiently. "We had this discussion in the future and you ended up liking him. AND he's Albus' best mate." She added as though this was all he needed.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again. He instead, glared at Scorpius darkly.

"Well then," Lily E says looking at Harry. "I think everyone has been introduced besides you. Who's your mum?"

"You,"Harry says shyly.

James I starts jumping up and down saying "YES! YES! YES!" while Lily looks at Harry like he's crazy.

"Potter? I marry Potter?!" she says like she's been poisoned.

"Yes, love, you do," James I says cheekily.

"Okayy," Alice P steps in as Lily is about to start shouting her head off."How do we get back to our time?"

There was a silence in the room, until Harry answers, "Dumbledore'll know."

"Its too late to go now, we'll have to go in the morning." Ginny says.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Scorpius asks.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Hermione says.

"Good idea," Lupin says. "But how are we gonna get there without getting caught?"

"I have my Invisibility Cloak." both James say

"Wait, I have one ,too!" Harry says.

"Awesome," Albus says. "We have 3 Invisibility Cloaks."

"We can also cast Invisibility Charms, too" Lily adds.

"Ok, then let's go." Harry says

One by one they each climbed out of the portrait hole and headed off to the Room of Requirement.

 **The end of this chapter felt kind of rushed but I feel like if I didn't rush it it would have been way too long. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Third Surprise

"Well we made it past Filch," Ron said as he stepped into the Room of Requirement.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hermione says as she rolls her eyes.

Ginny stifles a laugh and asks Rose, "When do those two stop arguing?"

Rose laughs, "They don't. You should see them at home."

"Wow, Neville you were really spot on with saying what you needed." Harry he was right. The room almost looked like the Gryffindor common room, except more grand.

"Thanks, Harry. It's really nothing," Neville replies modestly.

"Now I have a very important question. Who's sleeping where?" James said.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, a bright light appeared for the third time that night. The smoke cleared and a young man with bright blue hair stepped out.

"Teddy!" Lily P screamed in delight as she ran over to hug him.

"How are you here?" Albus says partly amazed and partly confused.

"I... I don't know, the last thing I remember is looking at the photo album and the next minute I'm here. Where am I, exactly?" Teddy says.

"Your in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts," James says, "in 1997," he adds, as if it's no big deal.

"1997..." Teddy says in pure amazement as it dawns on to him."We time traveled?!"

"Yup," Hugo says cheerfully.

"I don't mean to sound rude, mate, but who are you?" Ron says.

"Ron!" Hermione scolds.

"Uncle Ron? Aunt Hermione? Uncle Harry? Neville? Aunt Ginny?" Teddy says in amazement. He then looks past them to see the Marauders and looks at Remus. His face pales and his hair turns white. He chokes out one word. "D-Dad?"

Remus looks at him in surprise. "What?"

"Your my dad... and your Uncle Harry's mum and dad and your his godfather and your your Neville's mum and dad," Teddy says stunned as he looks at the rest of them.

"Blimey," Remus says. Then his face immediately changes as he asks, "Who's your mum?"

"Nymphadora...Nymphadora Tonks,"

Sirius face turns from shock to anger in 5 seconds."Bloody hell. You marry my niece! My four year old niece! I'm gonna murder you." Sirius says darkly.

"So it's you she loves, not Sirius," Harry says.

"Sirius looks at Harry darkly.

"If it helps, she was 24 when she married him," Teddy says.

"But shes's 24 this year...she gets married to him this year!" Harry says in utter shock.

"Bloody hell," Ron says for the umpteenth time today.

"You got that right," Ginny says dryly.

Sirius glares at Remus and looks ready to kill him. "Sirius don't murder him just yet," Teddy says. Sirius glares at Teddy but backs down.

"Okay...," James says trying to break the tension in the room. "Back to my muy importante question, How are we gonna split up the rooms?"

"I was thinking we split it by family," Rose says." There are 4 floors, so we can assume there are 4 dorms. One dorm can be for the Potters, one for the Weasleys, one for the Longbottoms and one for everyone else. Sound good?"

"I knew there was a reason I was dating you," Scorpius says jokingly as he kisses her forehead. Ron glares at him.

"You know what, that's what I was going to suggest. I guess like mum, like daughter," Hermione says looking at Rose with pride. Rose smiles back.

"I take it your a Metamorphmagus." Remus says smiling at Teddy.

"Like mum," Teddy replies smiling back.

Sirius glares at them again and climbs up swiftly into the fourth dorm.

"Don't worry about him, Moony," James says encouragingly, "He'll warm up to the idea."

"I hope so," Remus replies.

And slowly, they each go up into their respective dorms.

 **I know it's a little odd to add Teddy into the story at this stage but I really wanted to write about him. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Say What!

**This is not my best chapter. Sorry about that. However, I tried making it a little less wordy and added more emotion. Enjoy!...or try to :P**

As Harry stepped into the dorm he saw there were 4 beds, larger than the rest.

"Ok," he said, his authorative voice taking into place. "Mum and Dad, I mean, Lily E and James I, sleep in the first bed, Ginny and I in the 2nd one, Albus and James II in the third, and Lily P in the fourth.

Lily E looked at James I with uncertainty, "I have to sleep with him?"

James I face fell, he looked down and twiddled with his thumbs. Did she really hate me that much? he thought.

Lily P spoke up, "If it really bothers you I suppose you could take the bed for me and I could sleep with Grandpop here." Although her tone was light, her face showed mild distaste.

"Grandpop?" James I said, torn between amusement and annoyment.

"Well you are my grandpa."

"True."

"As sweet as that is Lily," Lily E said, "I know you would prefer sleeping on your own so I guess I'll have to put up with him," she said as she looked at him with 100% disgust.

James I face flickered with the emotion he felt. He felt hurt, even though these were the kind of things she said to him every single day. It still hurt. It was as if he wasn't a human being to her, with _real_ feelings, just a-a _thing_ to be yelled at for _every single little thing_. However, he wiped his face of emotion and refused to look at Lily E at all. Out of pure stubbornness she refused to see he had _changed_ since the whole Snape fiasco last year in 5th year, but he had. He didn't prank, hex, or hurt people just for the fun of it any more. The only pranks he did nowadays for a good laugh, ones where _everyone_ laughed. James knew more than anyone that people needed a laugh nowadays with what was going on outside of Hogwarts. His parents had died because of the war that was going on, and that changed him. If she didn't see that he _had_ changed, because she was so damn _stubborn_ , then he might as well just give up on her.

As he ended this whole conversation in his head, he realized that Harry had asked him something. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"Honestly, are you that dim-witted?" Lily E said irritated.

"Piss off, Evans. I was thinking, which is apparently _shocking_ to you that I actually have some sort of capability to do that. Maybe if you weren't so stubborn and full of pride you could notice that I do have the ability to think and feel and am not an "arrogant toerag" anymore, as you had so kindly put it back in 5th year." James I growled as he looked at Harry, his jaw clenched.

Lily E looked taken aback, and was about to yell at him, when the words got stuck in her throat. Holy Merlin, he _had_ changed. He stopped hexing people and first years for the fun of it. He stopped pranking Sev──, no Snape. Come to think of it, the last time he had done something like that was the fiasco by the lake in 5th year. She let her pride and stubbornness overtake her so much that she hadn't realized that. She took a good look at his eyes. His eyes normally warm with a twinkle in them now looked stormy and cold. She could see anger, and shock, and another emotion she couldn't recognize in them. But then it hit her. Hurt. Potter was hurt. Because of her. She made up her mind to apologize to him later.

"I think we should find out more about each other and what not," Harry says nervously as he looked between the two of them while trying to flatten his hair.

"Why wouldn't you not know anything about us and stuff?" Lily E asks surprised. "James and I are your parents after all so why wouldn't you know anything about us."

James I stared at Lily with shock on his face. "What?" Lily E asks.

"You called me James," he says still shocked. Lily E blushes.

 _How am I supposed to give up on her? Her stubbornness makes her perfect and her temper makes her fierce. She's always been like that. She's so perfect and amazing and different and... I better pay more attention to Harry,_ James thinks.

"The reason I don't know you that well is because... well...youbothweremurderedbyVoldemortwhenIwasone." Harry says, his voice getting quieter with each word,"

"Pardon?" Lily E asks.

"You were both murdered by Voldemort when I was one. I never really knew you two." Harry says his eyes on the ground.

The shock on James I face was beyond apprehensible. Suddenly he runs out of the dorm and yells, "EVERYBODY GET YOUR ARSES DOWN TO THE COMMON ROOM NOW!"

 **Hope you liked it. A little bit. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise. All I'm gonna say is there will be revelations...**


	8. Chapter 8: What to do?

**A/N This chapter is a bit of a filler I think. Hope you enjoy!**

One by one faces pop out of the corridors, saying things like, "What the

bloody hell is going on," and "What now?"

James I runs down to the ROR common room. Like zombies, they slowly

follow.

Everyone sat down, Harry looking apologetically at both Lily E and James

I.

James I is pacing while everyone is coming down. His face is constantly

flickering with different emotions, like he's having a battle with himself.

Finally, he looks like he's come to a decision and stops pacing aruptly.

He looks at Harry. "Harry, what year were you born?"

"1980."

James I turns to look at everyone. "There's no way to sugar coat this, so I'm

gonna say it straight up. In 1981, when Harry was one, Lily and I were murdered

by Voldemort."

There was a gasp in the room. James continued, "This made me ask myself, what

other things have happened in the future that we don't know about?"

There was an agreement in the room. Meanwhile, Lily E was looking intently at

Harry. "You were born in 1980?"

Harry nods.

"We came from 1977," Lily E says slowly. "So if you're born in 1980, I'm

gonna have you 3 years from now."

"That's not important right now! The point is what happens in the future that

we don't know about!" James I says impatiently.

"I agree with James. What happens in the future?" Sirius says.

"Harry, why don't you tell us?" Remus asks gently.

"No! No! That's not okay! Harry think about it, anything you say about the present right now can change decisions they make in our past. Use reason, please." Hermione says. "Remus, James, and Sirius as much as you may want to know, you can't know. We already don't know if our future or present has been jeopardized by everyone introducing themselves and Harry telling you all about Lily E and James I dying.

"She's right, mate," Ron says with a grimace. "You can't, I'm sorry."

"They deserve to know!" Harry says angrily. "They're my parents!"

"Dad──Harry, of all people I know what it's like to mess up time. Trust me when I say it is NOT something you want to do," Albus says stepping in. "When I did not once, but _twice_ , all hell broke loose." Don't do it, please.

Scorpius pales at the mention of the time travelling while Rose squeezes his hand comfortingly. Ron throws a dirty glare back at the two.

Harry sighs. "Fine I won't."

"Mate, that's not fair!" James I protested. "As your dad I have a right to know!"

"Oh come off it, James you know deep down he's right," Sirius says.

"For once, Sirius is right. We _can't_ know." Remus says, nodding his head at Sirius.

Sirius grins before frowning and exclaiming, "Oi! What do you mean by 'for once'! Sirius Black is always right in everything, especially in women" Sirius says while waggling his eyebrows trying to be seductive.

Lily E snorts. "Yup, that explains why Marlene turned you down in front of the whole school after you asked her to Hogsmeade."

Remus laughs while Sirius pouts.

"She got you there, mate," Peter says with a cheeky grin.

Throughout this Harry and the others were looking at the people in the past as they talked and joked around, and Harry couldn't help but think of how happy everyone was before everything. Before the prophecy, before Peter becoming his family's Secret Keeper, before his parents dying. His life could have been filled with happiness and laughter instead of despair and death had there been no Voldemort. This, in another universe _, could_ have been his life. And boy did that drive a knife into him thinking that he could have had his parents, had a happy childhood, not be faced with perils every year. But he had slightly come to terms with his life since there was nothing he could do to change it and it wasn't so bad, seeing as he had Ginny and the Weasleys and Hermione.

Hugo yawned before sighing and saying, "I suppose this whole meeting thing is a load of rubbish now isn't it? No one is going to talk about the future now, and that was the purpose of this thing."

"Er, right," James says scratching his neck before beginning to blush. "I suppose you all can go now."

Everyone felt an unexpected surge of disappointment, though no one really knew why.

As the first people turned to head back up the stairs, Scorpius spoke up. "Perhaps we can play a game of some sort? Like Truth or Dare or something?"

Hermione smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea, Scorpius! That way we can get to know each other without hurting the future or past." She beamed at Scorpius while Scorpius smiled shyly back, while Ron threw another dirty look at Scorpius.

"The question is, what do we want to play?" Lily P asked.

 **Please like and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Likes and Dislikes

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not fixing this story in a long time but I'm back and finally have! This story is back on the road again and this time will NOT be stopped. I have made a few edits, mainly in the later chapters. So if you want to read/reread that you can. Happy reading!**

 **PS- This story may unfortunately not get finished soon, due to everything that's going on in my life, but I _will_ finish. Also, ****I know some of you have probably never even heard of this game but I didn't want to do something cliché like Truth or Dare. As always, please like and review!**

"Why don't we play Wed, Bed, Dead?" Frank I suggested.

"That would be a great idea if a lot of us weren't family," James II said, shrugging apologetically.

"Oh, right." Frank blushed while Alice P giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Why don't we play Likes and Dislikes?" Lily P suggested.

"And that is?" Sirius asked.

"It's a game where everyone writes down things they like and dislike on a piece of parchment and other people have to guess who wrote it. It works best if you write in all caps and basic print, so that no one can guess based on their handwriting," Lily P explained.

"That sounds like fun," Lily E said shrugging before looking at everyone else for approval.

Everyone agreed and they all sat in a circle to play.

"Right, now who's got parchment?" James II says rubbing his hands together and wearing a devious smile.

Rose turns to Ron, who shrugs.

"I didn't think we would go to the Room and Requirement and do homework. Why would I bring parchment?" Ron said.

"Honestly Ronald, you really should be more responsible," Hermione said scolding him.

"And I suppose you do have parchment?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, I do," Hermione responds triumphantly. "Because unlike _you_ , Ronald Weasley, I am always prepared." Hermione smirks before letting out a small giggle.

Ron looks annoyed at being defeated, but takes the parchment passed on by Rose to him.

As Hermione produces enough quills for everyone, due to her "preparedness in life", people start to write things down, and the room goes quiet except for the scratching of quills.

Sirius is the first one to finish, followed by James II and Harry.

As Alice L, the last person, puts her piece of parchment into the pile of parchment already made, a loud thud is heard at the ROR entrance.

Everyone turns around in time to see a boy walk in, a boy wearing green and silver robes and familiar looking pale blonde, almost white hair. As he turns around to look at them, he involuntarily gasps.

Harry rapidly gets into an offensive position, with his wand out, and Ron quickly following

"Well what are _you all_ doing here?!" says Draco Malfoy with a look of shock on his face.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Wonder what happens next...**


	10. Chapter 10: An Understanding

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked harshly.

"Excuse _me_ , but I asked you first Potter so I will not answer anything till you tell me what is going on. You meeting with your fan club, Potter?" Draco replied with a sneer on his face.

Draco was _extremely_ confused and annoyed. He came into the Room of Requirement to be alone not be greeted by Potter and Weasel and their friends. Speaking of which, who were their friends? He had never seen them before. A boy sitting on the ground next to a red-haired girl around his age looks panicked and opens and closes his mouth like a gaping fish. _Why the bloody hell does he look like me?_ Draco thinks.

"Dad?!" Scorpius said standing up, his face paling and looking stricken.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! Me, a, a dad?! I'm only sixteen I haven't done anything! " Draco said yelping at the boy.

"That's not what Pansy Parkinson said you did the other day in the broom closet," Hermione muttered, smirking as a faint blush appeared on Draco's skin.

"Look I DEMAND to know what is going on!" Draco said, now thoroughly annoyed.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled as Draco slumps on the floor, rendered unconscious.

"What the bloody hell did you do, Black!" Lily E shouted, her voice now raised as she looks at Draco's unconscious body.

"You stupefied my dad!" Scorpius says panicked.

"Mates, you all should be thanking me. I stopped Harry from getting into a fight with this Malfoy boy," Sirius said, squinting his eyes and scrutinizing Draco. "Is this Lucius Malfoy's kid? Did he marry Narcissa?

"Yeah he's their kid. Lucius Malfoy's and Narcissa Black's," Neville replies, having been quiet for a long time.

"Well what do we do with him now? We can't just keep him like that, can we?" Teddy asks, analyzing Draco in his crumpled form.

"We obliviate him of course! Then we can keep him outside of the Slytherin Common Room." James II said, jumping up and clapping his hands.

You don't even know how to obliviate someone, James" Lily P said, shaking her head and smirking. "Why don't we leave it to someone smart, like my namesake Lily here" Lily P smiles and looks at Lily E while Lily E blushes.

"Um, I don't want to overcomplicate things or anything like that, but he _is_ my father. Even though I've heard how bad he was in his school days and all that, I just want to see how he acted my age. Ever since…. well ever since mum died, all he has been is sad, the kind that lingers and stays in you forever. I just want to see him before that," Scorpius says in a quiet voice.

"Scorp, we know but you know we can't" Alice II says gently.

"Why can't we?"

Everyone turns in surprise to look at Ron, the one who has sent dirty looks Scorpius' way the whole night. Ron's ear and neck start turning red as he becomes the center of attention.

"Look, I don't like Malfoy as much as the next person, but I get that he's your dad. You want to know your dad, and I get that, so why don't we include him in this likes and dislikes thing going on here?" Ron says, directing his words at Scorpius. Scorpius sends Ron a grateful look, and Rose mouths "Thank you". Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at Ron strangely, as if seeing him in a new light.

"I hate to burst your bubble here, mate, but how exactly are you going to do that?" Frank II asked, eyeing Ron critically.

"Simple," Hermione replies, intervening, "We'll make him." A smile slowly creeps up on her face as she makes a plan.

 **I really wanted to create a bond or friendship between Ron and Scorpius that showed to Ron that Scorpius was more than just his father's son. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
